The Legend of the Uchiha
by Kyuubi's soul
Summary: Naruto and friends become drafted for the most secret of all Konoha organizations and what will befall the newest demons of Konoha. M for graphic violence.


I don't own Naruto

**Kyuubi**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: a time to fight

Some say peace is impossible and that only war will ever exist. Well there right war has touched the elemental nations since the invention of fighting and with time has only become more deadly. But a group of people have always been ahead of everyone they are called the Uchiha and only a select few can fight them on even ground.

It was an average day in Konoha everyone went about their daily tasks but several academy students stood in line waiting for their genin exam's no one knew what it was but it was rumor that some kids died taking it every year. "Sakara Haruno," called one of the teachers from the door way, Sakura jumped to her feet and ran to the door. The teacher looked at her like she was running to hug death but shrugged it off and walked out with her. "Your exam will take place in their stay on your toes and try not to die."

"Wait what do you mean try not to die," asked Sakara sounding frantic.

"You pass if you can get out the other door and eliminate your target ready," he opened the door and pushed her in "begin." Sakara looked around franticly pulling out a kunai. At last her eyes landed on a bandit standing by the other door a jagged rusty sword in his hand.

"Look they sent me a toy to play with," he laughed and threw a small black ball at her. Boom an explosion sounded and Sakara fell over on the ground clutching her left arm that was now burned and black bits of her skin was missing and you could see bone. "What is that all you got little girl they said it would be a challenge but they must be delusional." He stomped towards Sakara and lifted his sword just as Sakara threw her kunai at him. The kunai glanced off of his metal shin guard and clattered to the ground a few feet away "stupid little girl look what you did now," he said as he stabbed his sword into her right hand pinning it to the ground. He walked over to the discarded kunai and picked it up, "Stupid girl must have thought that she could rely on others to get her places and wanted to be a shinobi ha." The bandit drive the kunai into her upper stomach and watched as Sakara started gasping for air that wouldn't come with her cut diaphragm. She sputtered up blood and Sakara was no more.

"Uchiha Sasuke your exam is next," said another chunin who was administering the genin exams. Sasuke walked down to the door way and began his exam. Sasuke noticed a man wearing a black shirt and brown cargo pants the second he entered the room his rusted blade and several kunai strapped to a holster on his left leg. Off to the side of the room was the bloody burned body of one Sakara Haruno.

"So you are my next pray sucks for you kid," said the bandit who threw a kunai at Sasuke but was shocked when it was blocked. "So they sent me some real entertainment what an exciting day it is." Sasuke quickly went thru several hand seals and shouted "katon: goukakyuu no jutsu." As a large ball of fire crossed the room and hit the bandit who stumbled back dropping his sword the top half of his body was burned his skin was black and falling off blood came from the edges of the burn marks. Sasuke grabbed the bandits sword and severed the bandits left arm with one clean cut.

"This is what you deserve for being foolish you are no god," said Sasuke as he ran the sword thru his foes left lung and quickly ripped it out. Sasuke looked down on the man and quickly left the room thru the opposite door.

"Kaguya Natsushi," yelled one of the sensei "your exam is next please come with me." Natsushi stood and quickly followed the chunin to his examination room and was promptly pushed thru the door. Natsushi noticed a short man with light chain armor and a dagger looking at him ready to strike. Natsushi raised his hand fingers pointed to his foe and immediately his finger tip bones flew out of his hand and struck their mark. "Heart and venae cavae vein a quick death," said Natsushi as he watched the man grab at his chest that was now pouring out blood "though I must say I was expecting more of a fight." Natsushi turned on his heal and walked out of the other door to receive his headband.

"Uzumaki Naruto your exam is next," said Irika. Naruto immediately sprang after him down the hall. "Naruto try not to blow up half of the building I had everyone on this side of the building evacuated just in case."

"Cool so I can let lose," said Naruto."

"No most defiantly not just pass as soon as possible causing as little damage as possible," responded Irika.

"You're no fun," pouted Naruto.

"Alright begin," said Irika as he stepped back and jogged back down the hall. Naruto stepped in and quickly pulled out a kunai his target was in sight he threw the kunai hit and boom. His target exploded in a pile of guts and blood a rib bone hit the floor several feet away part of an arm went thru the door he just entered from and blood stained the walls.

"Maybe I only needed a light exploding tag," said Naruto as he looked at the broken door but shrugged it off and left.

Ten minutes later

"Alright now that the exams are over all of you that remain will be put on your genin teams in two days, so remember to be on time or you won't know who is on your team. You are dismissed." I wonder what I will do today thought Naruto as he walked home his new forehead protector tied around a strap crossing his body.

** "You could learn something or how about go train with Garra; he was pretty excited when he was allowed to move to Konoha."**

"Wow Kyuubi you have good ideas I didn't know you were such a deep thinker," Kyuubi growled at his host and went back to sleep. I guess he is right what's the point of carrying all this sand if I don't know how to use it Naruto thought. Naruto rushed home to see his best friend "Garra," shouted Naruto as he barged thru the door and into the cozy three room apartment.

"Naruto," said Garra with an inclination of the head.

"Can you train me with sand manipulation again?"

"That is fine meet me at training ground 9 in two minutes." Naruto turned and bolted out the door at full speed rushing to training ground nine in order to arrive on time "fujin kai," said Naruto as he released his weight seals as he ran faster.

"Suna arare," shit thought Naruto as he dodged the globs of sand that fell down on him. "Suna no tate," Naruto shouted as the sand in the gourd on his back formed into a shield over his head blocking the attack as he landed and skidded to a halt in the center of the training field.

"That was better than last time but you have to learn that dust filled with chakra is very dangerous."

"You act like I didn't notice."

"You might as well have not with how well you did, but I must give you merit you were only seven seconds late without the use of a shunshin." "Ok this fight will be ranged only and only sand techniques, now begin." "Sabaku fuyuu," shouted Naruto as sand from the ground and formed a small platform to stand on "suna shuriken," Garra raised his arm and the sand followed blocking Naruto's attack. "Sabaku kyuu," said Garra as sand shot up from the ground trying to capture Naruto who was trying to evade the sand "suna no tsunami," said Naruto as a wave of sand flew at Garra in an attempt to defeat him. "Naruto give up of face my wrath."

"Ha like you would follow up on that."

"Sabaku Taisou," the sand Naruto was standing on grabbed his ankles and pulled him chest deep into the sand that constricted his movement.

"Kyuubi lend me your power for this."

"**And why should I do that."**

"So that I can show off your power to Garra."

"**Not going to happen kid you should have learned that if you need my help the power of Shukaku is always available to you."**

"Fine but I'm going to annoy you about this again Kyuubi," Naruto pushed his chakra into the seal and black rings surrounded his eyes his chakra pulsed and boom the sand that covered the field exploded outwards. Naruto ran at Garra sand in his hand becoming shuriken and in an instant they were hitting Garra's sand shield.

Where did he get that power thought Garra as he blocked a wave of sand and blasted Naruto away with his own? "Shukaku no Hoko," Garra raised the halberd of condensed sand and threw it full force at Naruto "suna no Tate," shouted Naruto as he pulled as much sand in front of himself as possible. The halberd smashed into the sand shield and hit Naruto in the leg drawing blood "Sabaku kyuu, give up Naruto."

"I yield," said Naruto in pain Garra released control of his sand and Naruto grabbed his leg wound "did you have you use that jutsu?"

"You were going to push a victory if I didn't so ya I had to use it."

"Well now you get to drag me back to the apartment."

"Whatever Sabaku fuyuu," with that sand rose up under Naruto and followed Garra as he started walking back to the apartment.

Two days later

"Wake up Naruto or well be late to the team placements."

"Ugh what now," groaned Naruto as he sat up and looked at Garra.

"Were going to be late to team placements if you don't hurry up," Naruto shot out of bed and was in his closet grabbing a pair of black ANUB pants his mesh shirt a shoulder padded chunin style vest his gourd and his new armor. "I can't believe you are wearing that it's so disturbing and to think that you requested it, I don't know what possessed Hokage-sama to let you have it."

"What I like it and it adds a huge intimidation factor how many people do you see walking around in ribcage armor."

"None and there's good reason for it."

"Whatever we don't have time for this were going to be late," Garra sighed and grabbed Naruto's shoulder shuushining them to the academy Naruto rushed into the building followed by Garra. They entered the room just before Irika walked in.

"Ok class today is my last day as your teacher from this point forward I am you superior officer until you become a chunin and someday jonin. I hope that you have learned something from your time here but most of all I hope you have learned that you are strongest when you are protecting others. And remember you are not a monster for killing but if you enjoy it you have lost all hope. Now on to team selection team seven Sabaku no Garra, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and because we have an even number this year Kaguya Natsushi next team 8 will be Inuzaka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Neji. Finally team ten will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten."

Naruto turned to Garra and said "it is very rare to see a team of four genin most of the time the fourth person just goes on the reserve list."

"I wouldn't put too much thought into it if I were you Garra."

"You're probably right but I can't help but wonder what they want to achieve with this the last four man genin squad I saw was back in Suna but they didn't have a jonin sensei, but they were the best if they wanted new jutsu they could go to the ANUB files to find what they wanted."

"Sounds awesome to me that would be nice all of the classified info and forbidden techniques at our disposal, think about it Garra it would be amazing."

"Whatever we were told to meet our sensei on top of the hokage monument, but you didn't hear that with all of your ranting did you."

"That's what I have you for," hopeless thought Garra as he shuushined away followed by Naruto. Naruto and Garra appeared standing on top of the fourth Hokage's head and sat on the ends of his spikey hair. "So who do you think will be our sensei?"

"I don't know but hopefully someone who can deal with you because if not I'm going to die young because of suicide."

"You worry too much I just try to make you loosen up a bit man."

"If you could die from a lack of stress you would have died years ago."

"Welcome it took you guys long enough to get here no maybe you will come out of the woods and face us no spy."

A man about 5' 10" landed in front of them his head covered by a kasa and the rest of his body a black cloak he spoke in a calm voice that radiated power "you must wait until the hokage arrives before all is reveled to you." Several minutes late the Sandiame Hokage followed by three others shrouded in cloaks walked towards the group "Hokage-sama thank you for your arrival now we may begin with introductions."

The apparent leader stepped forward standing at 6' 1" his face was mostly covered by his spikey black hair his black cloak covered the rest of his body excluding his ninja sandals. "I will be your leader at this time, and my name is Uchiha Madara." Sasuke threw several shuriken and quickly did several hand seals "Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu," the 5' ball of fire engulfed Madara who had surrounded himself with the ribcage of his susanoo "Sabaku kyuu," said Garra as his sand wrapped around the small susanoo ribcage "Sabaku sousou," said Garra as his sand crushed Madara. That was too easy thought Natsushi "Teshi Sendan," he muttered as his fingertips fired off bone into the sand cocoon. One of Madara's susanoo arms flew out and grabbed Sasuke and Garra, then quickly smashed them into the ground creating a small crater.

"**Brat you have found an opponent that I will allow you to use my power ageist with great pleasure so destroy him."**

"Of course Kyuubi," Naruto turned to face Madara and looked him in the eyes. Naruto collapsed to the ground grabbing at his eyes; Madara dropped his susanoo and rushed to the kid.

"Itachi get over here now," the first man was quickly bent over Naruto and now looking at his eyes. "What's wrong with him," asked Madara as Saratobi held the other kids back telling them they were not enemy's.

"He must have been using Kyuubi's chakra when he looked into your eyes." Madara's eyes widened in shock then pulsed his chakra into Naruto's eyes, and he looked right at his original Mangekyō Sharingan before he took Izuna's eyes.

"No I can't believe he was right the day has finally come."

Flashback

"Madara there will come a day when your eyes will be stolen by Kyuubi, but it shall be for another that they may show you the light of life once more."

"Izuna I will not live to see the day that I meet a man with my power."

"The new generation will always surpass the last my brother and when that day comes I wish that you will bring him to take the gift of taka shrine that it may be passed on with my life."

End flashback

"Let him rest it will be a great strain on him to possess my eyes," Madara bent over and picked up Naruto as they walked back over to the group.

"As most of you herd my name is Uchiha Itachi," Itachi had to try not to laugh as Garra withheld Sasuke from attacking Itachi with his sand.

"I am the sannin Orochimaru."

The final person stepped forward I "am Uchiha Izuna." Izuna was a fair-skinned man with spiky, full lips, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools.

"We form the Konoha oni yon ninshuu, and you four will be the next members of this elite unit. Now your training begins tomorrow meet us at the village gates, training will be brutal but you will be chunin by the end of next month."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is all for the first chapter of the legend of the Uchiha. I will not be working on my other stories for quite some time maybe ever if you want you can make a spinoff of them I really don't care because I couldn't think of what to write and normally when I write the words just come to me.


End file.
